YuGiOh to babies
by Naoki Itsuki
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh has turned into babies! Is it because of some Egyptian curse?..or is it not? Will they ever turn back to normal? I don't own the Yugioh members
1. Makuba's Question

**Makuba's Question**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters...  
**

Chapter 1

Makuba woke up with a smile on his face.'Tomorrow's the day..hehe'

He got ready for breakfast and walked towards his brother's room,which is more like an office.

Kaiba,who is concentrating in his work heard soft knocks on his door.He knew it is his younger brother.

"Come in.."

"Good morning,brother.."

"Morning.."Without looking up,Kaiba is still typing and constantly looked at the file he's holding.'Projects..projects..projects..'

Seeing that,Makuba suddenly had a question in his mind."Um..brother,can I ask you something?"

"Ah..shoot.."

"Well,when I was a baby,who took care of me?"

Kaiba accidentally pressed the 'delete' button,causing all his hard-work to disappear...

"No..."He then sighed,and stared at his brother.

"Makuba,I am the one who raised and took care of you.Why come up with such a question now?"

"Um,I was just asking.Hey!Tomorrow's the day,I hope you remember!"Makuba was smiling widely.

'Tomorrow?Huh..'Kaiba glanced at his calendar."Your birthday?"

"That's right!"Makuba was delighted that his brother remembered.

"Right..I promise you that your birthday party will be a blast."

"But brother,I don't to be blasted by that kind of birthday party.."Makuba said.

"Hm?"Kaiba eyed him..

"I want to celebrate my birthday with my best elder brother..."

Kaiba smiled.

"..and my friends!"

"Friends?" Kaiba stared at him.'Friends..which means..Yugi?'

As if reading his mind,Makuba nodded,"Can I ?Please,brother.I've been wanting to do this!"

Kaiba turned around,"No!"

"Brother.."Makuba looked down.

Kaiba sighed,"Okay..You can..invite..your..pathetic..friends..."It was hard to say it.

"Yeah!Thanks!Can't wait to get blasted!"

Kaiba sighed.'Shucks..'

Then stared at his laptop,'Better get to work..or else I'm going to get worked up..by some silly party..'

Makuba decided to call Yugi.

(Their conversation)

Makuba: Hey,Yugi!

Yugi: Hi!

Makuba: Tomorrow's my birthday and ...

Yugi: Ah! happy birthday! How old are you?

Makuba: Can you please let me finish?

Yugi: ....ok....

Makuba: Well,tomorrow's my birthday and I want you guys to come over and party!

Yugi: ...............

Makuba: Um,you can talk now.....

Yugi: That's great.I will call everyone now.You'll have the best and blast party...

Makuba: Sure - -;

Yugi: Ciao!

He hung up.

Makuba smiled.'Can't wait..'

-On to Chapter 2- Makuba's Party


	2. Makuba's Party

**Makuba's Birthday Party**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters...  
**

Chapter 2

On the way to Kaiba's mansion,Joey and Tristan were getting up to their old tricks.

"Heeheh..then we'll throw this mixture at him.."Joey said.

"Yeah,that'll be great.."Tristan laughed.

"You know,you two are just not right up here,"Tea pointed to her head."We're going to the party at KAIBA's mansion.What'll he do when he found you're not only dirtying his brother but his house.."Tea scolded.

"Oh C'mon,there are eggs,flour,sugar,salt,and even cocoa...."Joey peeped into the mixture.

"Right...I should have added coffee as well,"Tristan said.

The others shook their heads.

Kaiba smirked.Here they are,he thought as Yugi and friends came up to the gate.

"Ya know,this gate is bigger than my room.."Joey said,admiring the gate.

"Joey,you really look like a dog..it's like you're sniffing the gate.."Tristan teased.

"Hey,Joey's no dog!"Mai stepped up,protecting Joey."He's a puppy...a cute one.."

"Yeah.."Serenity agreed.

"Right...."Tristan chuckled.

"Guys,would you stop talking and work on how to open this large gate?"Yugi voiced out.

They turned to him.

"Like this?"Joey pressed a button.

The gate suddenly opened.

"Hey,cool!"Joey exclaimed.

They entered and on towards the mansion.

Makuba came out to greet them.

"Hi!!!!!"

"Yo!!!!"

"High!!"

"Low!!"

"Now we did we say that?"Tristan wondered.

"Nevermind,anyways,where's your bro?"Yugi asked.

"He's upstairs.C'mon,let's get the party started..!"Makuba was all excited.

"_Get the party started on the Saturday night....._"

Everyone stared at Tea who was singing Get the Party Started by Pink.(i don't own that)

She stopped."Hheeeh.."

"Anyways,let's..just get going.."Makuba ushered them in.

"Yeah!"

They followed him to the backyard where the party will begin.

"I wonder,where's Marik,Bakura and Isis?"Makuba asked.

"They'll be here in a moment,if they don't get lost.."Mai said.

"Obviously,they are people from a lost world.."Joey added.

In the Domino City,somewhere.....

"Hey,I thought Kaiba's house is supposed to be that way!?"Marik exclaimed as Bakura drove.

"Nah..it's this way.."Bakura said.

"Let me use my Millenium Item.."Isis closed her eyes..then she said,"We're lost.."

"Great,how did you get a license?"Marik scolded Bakura.

"Hey,this ain't my car anyway,Mummys!"Bakura spoke back.

On the other hand...

"_Happy Birthday to you!Happy Birthday to you!Happy birthday to Makuba....happy birthday to you!_Yeah!!!"

"Thanks!!"Makuba laughed.

"Where's Kaiba?Ain't he joining us?"Tea asked.

"Yeah,he'll regret if he don't join us now!"Serenity said.

"Hmm...."Makuba looked up at his brother's room.

"Kaiba sure is a loser.."Joey muttered.

"I heard that....."

Everyone looked behind.

"Makuba,this is a present from me.."Kaiba gave a nicely wrapped present to Makuba who wondered why was Kaiba sweating.

"Hey,Kaiba,did you just ran or what?"Tristan asked.

Kaiba glared at Tristan,"None of ya business.." (he had just came back from his laboratory,rushing to get that present)

"The thing is..it is OUR we're right now partying in your compound..!"Joey then threw the mixture at Kaiba.

"What the-?"

"Hhhahahahahha!!!"The others laughed,including Makuba.

"Brother,you look funny..aahha!!"

Kaiba was furious.

"How dare you!??"

Kaiba snatched the bag of mixture from Joey and threw some at Joey.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Serves you right.."Kaiba said.

"What d'ya mean!?It's a party,I don't mind..!"Joey laughed.

He snatched back the bag and threw it at everyone else..till it even hit..

"Hey,I don't want that to destroy my dress!"Someone screamed.

All looked at her.It was Isis.

She looked down at her dirty dress.."Which you already did.."

"Hey,guys!Don't tell me you guys got lost..!"Yugi said as they walked towards a table where the cake lies.

"Nah..we're just driving around ya know.."Bakura said coolly.

"Yeah right,who got panic at first when we got LOST?"Marik said.

"Let's cut the cake.."Serenity gave the knife to Makuba.

"No wait..make a wish.."Mai lit up the candle.

Makuba looked at everyone.

"Quick.."Tea smiled.

"Make a good one..like more food for me...Ouch!What was that for?!"Joey looked to see Tristan who hit his head.

"It's not your birthday,moron..!"

"Makuba,wish something sensible like a wish for your brother to like Yugi.."Mai said.

"What!?Why should I like him!?"Kaiba exclaimed.

"Yeah..that's a strange wish..a guy like a guy..?"Tea wondered.

"Now you said it...it does sounds kindda strange.."Mai wondered too.

"You girls are empty up there,right?"Joey pointed to their heads.

Makuba closed his eyes and wished.....and blew the candle.

"Done..!"He opened his eyeshoping to see his friends smiling.But instead he saw his brother chasing Tristan with the bag of the mixture.Mai is seducing Joey who practically likes it.Mai is chatting up with Yugi.Isis complaining about her dirty dress.Bakura and Marik arguing about who's the best Demon.Serenity..well..she's beside Makuba.

"Makuba,let's eat the cake.."

Makuba nodded.

"Everyone,let's eat the cake..!"Before he could cut it,Serenity pushed his head into the cake.

"Got ya!!"Serenity skipped off,laughing.

Makuba looked up and wonder,what's up with them all?

The party ended with a mess at the backyard and basically,the servants are having a hard time cleaning up.

"So,Makuba,enjoying the party?"Yugi asked.

"Yeah,it's a party that never before happen in this house!"Makuba smiled.

"Great,we should do this again!"Joey said.

"What!?"Kaiba exclaimed.

"Anyways,what's your wish?"Tea asked.

"No..no..you can't ask him that.It's won't come true if he tells you.."Mai said.

Makuba wondered,I don't even know if it'll come true.

"Makuba,opened up your presents!"Serenity suggested.

"Huh..You'll like my present.."Bakura smiled.

"I hope it's not something you stole from the tombs of the Egypt.."Marik said.

"Well,what about you?I do hope it's not a beetle that eats people up just like that in the movie The Mummy.."Bakura fought back. (i don't own the mummy either)

"I think I open my brother's present first.."Makuba sweats.He took it and opened it.

It's a..

"Short?"Makuba looked at his brother for some explaination.

"Uhhh...."Kaiba looked at elsewhere.

"Nevermind I like it anyway.."Makuba smiled.

"What?!Which short have Blue Eyes White Dragon printed on it?!?"Joey exclaimed."That!"He pointed towards the short.

"Which is why it's special..!"Kaiba stood up.

"Alright!Let's open the next one!"Mai said.

"Now..which one..."

Makuba opened each and everyone's present..

Yugi-- A Playstation game

Joey-- A soft toy puppy

"I know you're gonna like it!"Joey smiled.

Mai-- .....

"I don't know what to give you.....ehehe..."Mai sweats.

Tea-- A kiss on his forehead

"Muackzz.."

Everyone was shocked.

Marik-- A golden beetle

"Don't worry,that one's a real good gold one.."Marik smiled.

"I thought so.."Bakura muttered.

Bakura-- A bracelet,something that was from the tombs of Egypt

"Hah..that's my favourite.."Bakura said.

"I told ya..he stole it.."Marik muttered.

Serenity-- A t-shirt that have a word 'friends forever'

Tristan-- A ball crystal,inside,the building of KaibaCorp.When shake,snow will appear

"Hey,I..I have to make something.."He said as everyone looked at him.

Isis-- The future

She closed her eyes and looked into Makuba's future.She smiled.

"The future is about your wish...."

Makuba stared at her,"Really...uh-oh..."

He looked at the others.

"What!?"

Makuba just smiled.

On to Chapter 3-The Beginning


	3. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters......**

Chapter 3

Kaiba woke up,and suddenly realised that he felt strange.

He looked down,only to find his clothes are way too big for him.

Or rather he's too small for his clothes...

He realised he's not old but...

"Wahh!!Wahh!!"

He screamed,or rather cried.

Joey walked up,went straight to the kitchen,only to find Serenity struggling to reach for an egg.

"Hhahhaah..!What are you doing?!"Joey laughed."Serenity,you're a baby!"

Serenity looked at him angrily,"Who are you calling a baby,you baby!?"

Joey blinked and looked down,"Argh!I'm a baby!Look!!"

Tristan woke up,rolled over and fell off the bed.

He cried.But suddenly he stopped.

"Wait a sec,why am I crying?!?!"

He realised he's a baby becoz he couldn't count.....

Yugi realised that the Millenium Item is too big for him.Yami appeared beside him,but he's not a baby.

He looked at Yugi and laughed,"Cute.."

Yugi cried.Grandpa came in and was shocked to see Yugi,a 16 year old kid had turned into a 2 yr old baby.

"What happened?"He exclaimed.

Yami shooked his head,"Must be something he ate.."

Yugi tried to talk,"But datz imposible,I onli ate de kek..."

"Cute.."Yami and Grandpa smiled.

Yugi sighed.It's gonna a long day..

Bakura couldn't remember where's the toilet and thought that his memories are failing.

He walked towards his long-horizontal mirror,looked at the reflection and screamed....

Mai woke up and found out that the hairbrush was too big for her.

"Otay,datz it!Who tut my hairbrush?"

Strangely,Mokuba and the rest of the world did not change into babies.

"Brother,it is not the Egyptian curse,"Mokuba said.

Kaiba,or rather Mokuba,was researching about why did he turn into a baby..

"Motuba.."

Makuba laughed at how his 'big' brother talked.

"..Maybe we hafta go to de museum...how bout dat?"

"Why?"

"Well,maybe itz Izis and Malik...Malik....oh man,I can't plonnounce the letter ...Can't say it..."

Mokuba was laughing crazily.

"Sinze it is not an Egyptian curze,I gez we zud go to de muzuem...."

"Yeah..haha..right...shall I carry you?"Mokuba asked.

Kaiba sighed.

What the hell is happening?I use to order people around and now I need my younger brother to carry me........

"Grandpa.."Yami spoke on Yugi's behalf."I think we should ask the people who were at the party.."

"Yeah..."Grandpa nodded.

Ding..dong...

Grandpa quickly rushed down and opened the door.

There,three babies are trying to balance on top of each other,trying to press the bell.

"Joey,don't shake..."Serenity,who was on top of Joey,said.

"I'm tlying...."Joey,who was the base,tried not to move.

"Yeah..right.."Mai tried to reach the door bell.

"Babies,I wonder,who are you?"Grandpa asked.

The three of them looked at him and exclaimed,"Grandpa!!"

Grandpa recognised them immediately,"Joey?Serenity?Mai?"

"Yeah,do you mind getting two heavy girlz off my shoulder,tanks.."Joey pleaded.

They all sat in Yugi's room to discuss.

"Letz juz....will you stop lafing!!"Joey screamed at Yami Yugi and Grandpa.

"You guys are so cute..."

"Aniwae,watz your saying is watz?"Mai asked.

"We should ask Kaiba ya know..."Serenity suggested."maybe he have some answers..."

Everyone nodded.

"But I can't carry all of you there.."Grandpa said.

The four babies looked at each other,"We walk...."

"Cute.."Yami smiled.

On to Chapter 4-Finding the Truth

naoya: i know maybe most or some of you wants Yami to be the babay as well,but then again, who..i almost let it out..it will be in the later chapters on why he didn't turned into a baby..and oh yes,thanks,sami-san,for telling me about the spelling error..arigatou!


	4. Finding the Truth

**Finding the Truth**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters....  
**

Chapter 4

Grandpa and the four babies-Mai,Yugi,Serenity and Joey walked quickly towards Tea's house.

"If she turn into a baby like uz,we r dum.."Joey said.

"Yeah.."The others agreed.

Ding Dong..

Tea's mother answered.

"Oh,you are Yugi's grandpa,right?"

Then she saw the four babies.They waving at her,greeting,"Goomonink.."

"Oh.."Tea's mother found them cute too.

"Otay,no time fer dat.Wer's Tea?"Yugi said.

"Wait a sec..Tea!"Tea's mother called her.

Tea walked out of her room and found her friends outside.

"Guys,I woke up,walk to my mom,onli to find she's carrying me...watz up!?"She exclaimed.

"We're BABIES..that's watz up!"Mai replied.

"Let's go to Kaiba's now..."Yugi suggested.

"Geez..wald you guys imagin..Kaiba's a baby!"Joey laughed.

"Now that you mensyen it.."Mai laughed too.

"Hey,let's pick up Tristan along the way,"Yugi said.

"Yea,I wonder what he's like when he was a baby..."Serenity wondered.

Ding..Dong..

"Hi,Tristan's mom...can we zi Tristan?"Yugi tried to say.

"Right..Tristan.."

"Mom.."Tristan crawled out."What comes after 3?Izzit 6?"

"Tristan,we gotta hari,so change ur diapers!"Joey exclaimed.

"So,ur saying that Kaiba mei have de anser?"Tristan asked.

Joey nodded.

"But itz not known yet.."Mai said.

"Yeah..What happened?The rest of the world is normal.."Serenity looked at the people around them.The people were smiling and staring at the 6 babies.

"We're cute ,right?"Tristan said."So let's play along..!"

"No time fer dat,you doo-doo!"Joey knocked Tristan's head.

"Hey,wac it!"Tristan pulled back.

"Hey look!"Yugi pointed to a limo waiting outside Kaiba's mansion."Kaiba's leaving!"

"Hah!Dun tell me he's the kalprit!We were having de party at his house,remember!?"Joey said.

"Shush!Let's hurry before he left!"Grandpa said.They all quickly ran towards the limo but..

"Hurry!Can't you run faster!?"Grandpa exclaimed.

"Wat!??!How do you think we can faster run wif our SHORT legs!?!?"Joey exclaimed.

"Duh!"Tea agreed.

"It's Makuba..and Kaiba!Kaiba?"Yugi stared at the baby carried by Mokuba.

"HHahhaaha!!He sure looks cute!"Tristan and Joey laughed.

"Let's hari!!"Mai and the others ran as quickly as they could.

Mokuba was about the enter the car when he heard some babies screaming.

"Brother,was that you..?"

Kaiba shooked his head."It's doz twerps.."

Mokuba looked behind and laughed.

Six babies were running towards him.And grandpa too.

"Yugi's grandpa!What happened?"Mokuba asked.

"Ohh,I realised that only those who went to the party got change into babies!So,I thought we should go back to where it started..!"Grandpa said.

Mokuba nodded."My brother suggested going to the museum..So,let's go together..!"

Mokuba helped Kaiba in the limo,then he helped Grandpa to carry the six babies in the limo.

"Grandpa,you should come.I can't handle 7 babies at one time!I'm a kid too!!"Mokuba exclaimed.

Grandpa nodded.

In the limo towards the museum....

"Hey,dun derti my kar!!"Kaiba exclaimed.

"Yah right,you're a baby..how can u drive!"Joey teased.

"Totally!!"The others agreed.

"Hey!!"

Mokuba looked outside."We're here.."

Grandpa carried Tea and Tristan who had a bit difficulty in walking.

"It's great to be a baby.."Tristan said.

"Shaddup!"Tea scolded him.

They entered the museum,and saw Bakura there,carrying his Millenium Item.

The secretary was keeping him company,and she's trying to play with him.

And each time she's trying,Bakura was also trying hard..to bite her hand..

"Dun tuc me..or I'll send u to de Shadow Realm..!"

"Cute.."The secretary smiled.

"Batura!!"

Bakura turned around and saw his 'friends'.

"You guys turned into babies too?"Bakura said.

"Wat do we look like den?"Joey exclaimed.

Yami Yugi then appeared."Guys...."Then realised they are 8 babies.

"Babies..let's go to the secret room..Maybe Isis and Marik is there!"

"Sure..and dun kol uz babies!!"Yugi said.

They hurried towards the room,where the Egyptian statues were hidden.

"Izis?!Malik!"Kaiba called.

"Hey,he can't plonnounce the letter .."Joey stopped.

"Well,luk who's talking..."Kaiba smirked.

Suddenly,there appeared a big to shadow...to the babies.The shadow belongs to Isis.

"Izis,she didn't change!"Serenity exclaimed.

"Yeah...."Joey agreed.

"Maybe she's the kalprit!!"Mai said.

"Come out!!"Tristan demanded.

The 8 Babies,Grandpa and Mokuba waited angrily for Isis and Marik.

On to Chapter 5-Solution

naoya: (to sami-san) ship bakura to you? - -; I'll try..hehe..


	5. The Solution

**Solution**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters...**

Chapter 5

The shadow become bigger but..

"Wac ur mouth,u baby!!"

Isis too had turned into a baby!

And Marik too,as he crawled behind Isis.

"Izis,Malik,you guys had turned into babies!"Kaiba exclaimed.

Isis looked at Mokuba.

"Didn't I tell you,that ur future lies in ur wish!?"

"But..."Mokuba thought.

"What's his wish?!?"Joey asked.

"Ask him.."Isis looked at Mokuba.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well.."

"Motuba,if you don't tell us wat's your wish,I can't tell how to return back to normal!"Isis said.

"Motuba.."Kaiba looked at his brother.

"Okay!"Mokuba looked at the babies and Grandpa.

"My wish is...I wish that Kaiba will turned into a baby and whoever who attends the party!"Mokuba exclaimed out loud.

Everyone stared at him.

Mokuba began to cry."I'm sorry..I'm so very sorry!"

Everyone softened.

"We forgif you bat.."

The babies decided to discuss something.

Even Kaiba joined in.

"Don't make him suffer.."He said.

"Of coz..."The others nodded.

"So?"Mai asked.

"Sinz he turned us into babies,well.."Yugi wondered.

"I know,we'll make him change our diapers!!"Joey suggested.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'll shadup.."Joey shrunk.

"I tink we shuld make him pay.."Mai suggested.

"Pay?Any amount will do.."Kaiba replied.

"I'm not talking about money,you baby...And who's stinking...?"Mai smell around.

"Sowi..it's me.."Marik smiled.

"Oooeeyyyy..."The other's went away from him.

"Ok..ok..I know just wat to do.."Bakura smiled evilly.

Everyone stared at him.

"We'll make him our slave..!Hahahha.."He laughed.

Everyone thought at the wonderful idea,including Kaiba.

"Who's gonna tell him?"Yugi asked.

"Kaiba.."Isis pointed.

"I'll do it.."

Kaiba walked slowly towards his brother,"Motuba..I...We forgive you for wat you wis..bat you will hafta take care of uz..till we are normal.."

Mokuba looked at the babies....the 8 babies....

Mokuba had no choice,he's the one who made the wish.

"I'll do it..."

"Great!""Yahoo!"

"Isis,when are we back to normal?"Serenity asked.

"After 12 hours...."Isis replied.

So,Mokuba had to take care of the 8 babies without any help.

On to the next chapter-Babysitter


	6. Babysitter

**Babysitter**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters....**

Chapter 6

Back in Kaiba's mansion....

"Motuba,I want my milk!!!"Joey exclaimed.

"Coming..I'm boiling the water up!"Mokuba replied.

"Joey,you're not kidding?!"Tristan asked.

"Motuba,my diapers needs to be change..!"Marik screamed.

"Err..I don't have any diapers in the house.."Mokuba sweats.

"Hey..that's my toy!!"Mai snatched a rattler from Tea.

"Nah..itz mine..!"Tea fought back.

"Here wat about this lorry?"Mokuba gave it to Tea.

"I'm a girl for crying out loud!"Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah..and we don't have a girl in this house either."Mokuba said.

"Oh...for the love of ra,give me back my Millenium Item!!"Bakura screamed after Kaiba who stole his Millenium Item.

"Catch me if you can..."Kaiba ran but fell down,unfortunately."Wah!!Wah!!Motuba,he bully me!!!"

"Haahhaha....I'll send you to de Shadow Realm!!"Bakura snatched back his Millenium Item.

"Wahh!!!"Kaiba cried.

Mokuba carried Kaiba to keep him quiet.

"Hush..hush...quiet now.."Mokuba cradled him in his arms.

Yugi stared at Kaiba,"Wats up wif dat?"

"This is not good.."Serenity said.

"Yeah I noe.."Yugi nodded.

"No..this.."Serenity pointed to her diapers."I think I dirtied dem.."

Yugi crawled away from her."Motuba..."

"Coming.."

Mokuba put Kaiba back down.

Kaiba crawled towards the lorry toy but Bakura stopped him.

"Hhheheh..."He laughed.

"Wah!!"Kaiba cried.

"Wats up wif dat,really.."Yugi stared at Kaiba.

Yami appeared beside him,"You're not enjoying this aren't ya?"

"Yami,actually I need help.."Yugi said.

"Anything for the little baby.."Yami smiled.

"Could you please give me dat pacifier..?"Yugi pointed to it on top of the table.

Yami stared at it,"Err..yeah..sure.."

Yami walked towards it but tripped on a rattler.

"Hhaahhahaah!!"Tea and Mai laughed.

Yami stared at them,"Wat's up with them?"

"Hey Yami Yugi,you might get outta there before you got step over.."Mokuba said.

Yami nodded and stood up,"I was just getting that pacifier for Yugi."

"Ohh.."Mokuba nodded.

"No!!I want that pacifier!!"Joey said.

Yugi heard it and exclaimed,"I said I want it first!!"

"No...I want it.."

"Me.."

"Me.."

"Me.."

"Me.."

"Argh!!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Marik.They noticed the carpet he's sitting on is dirty.

"Wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Isis walked towards him.

"I'll get you done.."She turned towards Mokuba."Diapers?Toilet?"

Mokuba replied,"Toilet's that way but diapers.....well,none.."

"Wat?How am I gonna get Malik change?!"Isis exclaimed.

"Hey..she can't plonnounce it too!!"Kaiba said.

Joey crawled towards Serenity."Hey,you ok?"

"Nah,I want my diapers change.."Serenity looked upset."I wanna get my diapers change!!!!!!!!"

"Wah!!Me too!"Marik joined in.

"Matuba,I want my rattler!!"Tea demanded.

"No!It's mine!"Mai said.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Diapers!!!"Marik and Serenity screamed.

"Rattler!!"Tea and Mai fought.

"Millenium Item!!"Bakura was chasing Kaiba.

"Pacifier's mine!"Yugi and Joey fought over the pacifier.

"I'm bored!!!"Tristan cried.

"I need diapers to change Marik's!!!"Isis scolded Mokuba.

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore.8 babies sounded like a thousand babies.

They are making noises and Mokuba couldn't stand it.

You thought he would scream,right?

Nah..he..

Thud!

Everyone looked at Mokuba.

"Motuba!!"Kaiba ran to his brother but fell halfway.

"Dope.."Bakura muttered.

Yami Yugi approached Mokuba."He..fainted.."

"What!?!?"

"But..what about!?!"

"Diapers!!!"Marik and Serenity screamed.

"Rattler!!"Tea and Mai fought.

"Millenium Item!!"Bakura was chasing Kaiba.

"Pacifier's mine!"Yugi and Joey fought over the pacifier.

"I'm bored!!!"Tristan cried.

Isis sighed,"Hell.."

Yami sighed too.

Babies are so difficult.

"Babies,we have to take care of Mokuba.."He said.

"Diapers!!!"Marik and Serenity screamed.

"Rattler!!"Tea and Mai fought.

"Millenium Item!!"Bakura was chasing Kaiba.

"Pacifier's mine!"Yugi and Joey fought over the pacifier.

"I'm bored!!!"Tristan cried.

"Now I know how Mokuba's felt..I feel like I wanna faint.."Yami rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah right..diapers?"Isis handed out her hand.

Yami sighed...."BABIES!!"

Everyone looked at him,frightened.

"Now..now..I don't mean to scare ya but we'll hafta take care of Mokuba.."

"We're not suppose to take care of him but vice versa.."Joey said.

"Yeah,if we take care of him,he'll break his deal!"Tristan said.

Kaiba ignored them,walked towards Mokuba and said,"Motuba..you're not dead,aren't ya!??!?"

Yami slapped his forehead."You're not kidding are ya?"

"Kaiba,we hafta really make him keep his deal.."Yugi said.

"But my blater is asleep!"Kaiba exclaimed.

"Hmmmm.."Yami wondered.

On to next chapter 7-Babies the Babysitters


	7. Babies the Babysitters

**Babies the Babysitters**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters...**

Chapter 7

"Babies,we hafta take care of Mokuba,if not,then he's dead.."Yami crossed his fingers.

Kaiba stared at Mokuba,"Motuba,I'll take care of you..though you're supposed to take care of us.."

"O wat de hell.."Joey approached Mokuba."Let's...take care of him.."

"Right!"The others agreed.

"So,wat r we gonna do?"Yugi asked.

"Get towel and some water..and a pillow!"Mai said.

"Gleat..how?"Tea folded her arms.

"Ermm..."Mai wondered.

"Babies.."Yami sweats.

"I know...sinz there are lots of us,we'll klimb on top of each ader..right?"Joey suggested.

The babies looked at each other.

"Yeah..but leave Selenity and Malik out of this..you don't want shit on you,right?"Isis said.

The babies got away from Serenity and Marik.

"Ok,let's go to the toilet..Ermm..Kaiba,where izzit?"Yugi asked.

"There.."Kaiba pointed.

"Let's go!"

Kaiba led the way.

"Ok...Let's get some water.."Joey said.

"Ok..so..who will hold the water?"Mai asked.

"Isn't it sepos to be 'what holds the water'?"Tea corrected her.

"Right.."Mai nodded.

"Otay.."Kaiba took a cup."This will do it.."

"Otay,who will be the base.."

Everyone looked at Joey..

"Not again!"Joey sighed."Ok..ok...I'll do it!"

Joey stood below the sink.

Yugi's next,then Mai,Tea,Bakura,Tristan and Isis.

"I'm going up!"

Kaiba climbed up with the cup.

"Slowly.."Kaiba turned on the tap."Light(right),got it!"

The 'ladder' shook.

"Joey,don't move!"Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm not..and I'm tlying not to.."Joey replied."Kaiba,come down quick!"

Kaiba climbed slowly down,then Isis,Tristan,Bakura,Tea,Mai and Yugi's last.

"My sholder's sore..."Joey rubbed his shoulder.

"Towel!"Mai pointed to a towel at the handle,but it's high up.

Everyone looked at Joey again.

"Wahh!"Joey cried while rubbing his shoulder.

"OKok...we'll choose someone else.."Kaiba looked around.

Everyone looked at him.

"Wat!"Kaiba looked at them.

"You..you're next.."Yugi said,as he pushed Kaiba towards the position.

"Wat?"Kaiba exclaimed."You sure?"

Joey smiled,"Oh yeah..."

"Gleat.."Kaiba put down the cup and got ready.

"Otay,I'm going up.."Joey said.

After him is,Yugi ,then Mai,Tea,Bakura,Tristan and Isis.

"Quick,Isis..!"Kaiba said.

"Yeahh..yeah.."Isis reached for the towel and let it dropped to the floor.

"Great.."

Isis got down,then Tristan,Bakura,Tea,Mai,Yugi and Joey.

"I can't believe I'm helping you guys!"Bakura exclaimed.

"Hahah!"Joey laughed."Well you'd better!"

"Why?"Bakura asked.

"Coz you're a baby just like us!"Tristan replied.

"Hhahaha!A devel is a baby!"They both laughed.

"Why you?When I got back to normal,I'll.."

"Wat?Send us to the Baby Realm?Haaaa!"

Yami sweats.

"Ok..stop lafing and start helping.."Kaiba said.

Yugi,Kaiba,Tristan,Joey and Bakura carried the heavy cup,loaded with water.

Whereas Tea,Mai and Isis pulled the towel.

When they almost got near Mokuba,Joey accidentally tripped onto a rattler.

"Argh!"

The water splashed onto Mokuba's face.

He woke up.

"Ahh..what happened?"

"You don't wanna know.."Yami smiled.

"Motuba,you ok?"Kaiba asked.

"Yeah...why are you all...sweating?"Mokuba asked."And wat's that smell?"

"I'm getting rotten.."Serenity said.

"Arghh!I can't believe I'm in this state..!"Marik exclaimed.

"You got your answer.."Mai said.

They decided to do something.

Mokuba went out to get diapers.

"Guys,I don't know how to do this...but ah.."Mokuba tried to clean up Marik,and he succesfully did.

Then he turned towards Serenity,"I can't do this on her,she's a girl!"

Serenity cried,"Mommy!"

"I'll do it!I'm her brother.."Joey took the diaper from Mokuba.

"And a baby brother at dat.."Kaiba teased.

"Shaddup before I ask you to change.."Kaiba took off before Joey could finish his sentence.

"Ok,Serenity..."Joey slowly opened Serenity's diaper.

"Ok,dat was more smellier than mine.."Marik closed his nose.

"C'mon guys..Motuba made his wish at 2 pm,so we'll be cured at 2am later..now its.."Tea looked for a watch.

"It's 8 at night now..so we'll sleep,yeah?"Mai suggested.

Kaiba looked at them,"We'll sleep in de living rum togeter,coz I don't wanna anyone to run away.."

"Now,why would we?Huh?"Tristan askd.

Kaiba looked away from him."At least I let you stay here.."

"You little..."Yugi stopped Tristan.

"Tlistan,stop it!We gotta kuoperet.."He said."Remember,he IS little.."

Kaiba glared at Yugi.

"Done!"Joey smiled.Serenity's clean.

Mokuba threw away the dirty diapers.

"Ok.,go to sleep.."

The babies stared at him.

"Wat?"Mokuba looked at them.

"Do you think we can sleep juz like dat?"Joey stared at him.

"You mean I hafta.."Mokuba wondered.

"Stories!Pillows!Blankets!"The babies screamed.

"Ok..ok..I'll get them..sheesh!"Mokuba got the pillows,blankets and a storybook.

"Diz is comfi.."Tristan smiled.

"Yeahh.."Joey slept at once.

"Story..?What story?Do we hafta?"Kaiba asked,then fell asleep.

In fact,all the babies are asleep.

Mokuba was tired,"Why..I thought its just a normal birthday wish..."

He went up to his room.

Morning came,sun rays shone in...

"My head...who's on top of me!"Joey looked.

"You!Kaiba?How dare you!"

"Hey,I didn't do anything!"Kaiba fought back.

"Move away!"Tea pushed Tristan who lay on top of her.

When Bakura woke up,he realised he was hugging Isis.

"What the?"

Isis woke up and eyes wide opened.

"What are you doing here!"

"How would I know?"Bakura moved away.

"Ah,I guess it's all back to normal.."Yugi smiled.

"Drats!Our clothes are too small and diapers..."Mai looked at herself.

They all looked funny.

With baby-size clothes and diapers on...

"Let's...get change.."Joey suggested.They all agreed.

Chapter 8-The Ending


	8. Ending

**The Ending**

**I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters...**

Chapter 8

After they got changed,they sat at the living room in Kaiba's mansion.

"Well,it's sure feels great to be back to normal.."Tristan smiled.

"Yeah,I guess..."Joey agreed.

"This calls for a celebration!"Tea exclaimed.

"No!"Bakura shouted.

All stared at him.

"You don't wanna turned into babies back,doncha?I mean,we could've turned into animals,for all God knows!"Bakura explained.

"You're right..."Yugi said.

"Well,let's go back home.."Mai said.

"Hey Kaiba,thanks.."Yugi smiled.

Kaiba looked at him,"Whatever for?"

"Oh...I was just thanking you coz your brother took care of us,"Yugi said.

"Yeah..we would like to thank you too.."Isis said.

Bakura and Marik was just smiling.

Kaiba smiled,"Whatever.."

"Attitude kills..."Bakura advised.

"Hey!Let's see Mokuba first.."Joey said.

"Yeah,I know he's asleep but we wanna thank him still,"Mai said.

Kaiba looked at them."Ok..but be quick.."

"I'm not coming.I'm tired.."Marik said.

"Okay..Thank Mokuba for us.."Isis said.

"We will.."Yugi nodded.

Isis and Marik left.

"Well,I better get going too.."Bakura turned around and left.

He got into his car,started it and drove off.

Just outside the mansion,he saw the siblings and asked them whether they would like to him to send them home.

"Cis..for all we know,we might get lost.."Marik said,then glared at Bakura,"Or maybe you want to get close to my sister..."

"What!Heck for!"Bakura exclaimed.

"C'mon,brother,free ride..."Isis entered.

"Darn,I should just bring my motorbike.."Marik whine as he too entered.

As Bakura drove,Isis sensed something's not right.

"Hmm..."She looked back at Kaiba's mansion.

"He's in.."Kaiba opened the door to Mokuba's room and switched on the table lamp.

The rest of the gang went in.

They stood around Mokuba's bed.

"Hey Mokuba,why should you hide below that blanket?"Joey asked.

"He's quiet..Is he still guilty?"Tea said.

They are worried.

"Mokuba,we forgave you..really.."Tristan said.

"Yeah..come out.."Mai tried to pull the blanket but Mokuba held it tightly.

Kaiba became furious.

"Mokuba,if you're not coming out,I'm making you!"

Slowly, the blanket moved.

The gang stood there,waiting..

"Hi..goomonink,blater..flens.."

-end!..ciaoz!


End file.
